


KPOP Requests

by CaseySkylarLam



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, WAYV, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseySkylarLam/pseuds/CaseySkylarLam
Summary: Kpop requests for Seventeen, EXO, GOT7, Wanna One, SHINee, and WAYV (for other members of NCT, I would consider writing it but not before understanding about them more)
Comments: 16





	KPOP Requests

Hi! I am thinking about writing some KPOP fanfics, so if you're interested, you could comment below and make requests for the groups listed above. I may consider writing other kpop groups but because I may not understand them well enough, I am afraid to describe them wrongly. 

I like writing angsty fics, and I don't get triggered by anything (in fact, I like reading them myself XDXD), so feel free to ask for anything! I could also do torture, kidnapping, non consensual sex, and abuse. I am still a newbie at writing fics though so please bear with me. 

Really looking forward to writing your requests!


End file.
